


Broken (cybernetics/prosthetics)

by MesmiraculouslyMirthful



Series: Goretober [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Mild Gore, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MesmiraculouslyMirthful/pseuds/MesmiraculouslyMirthful
Summary: Sometimes Equius has to repair things that he did not break.





	Broken (cybernetics/prosthetics)

Vriska was not the first troll in his cohort that Equius had had to piece back together, but she was by far the most damaged.

When Nepeta had injured her lower back while hunting the injury had required only minimal tinkering to mend the minor spinal fracture that had occurred. Some of her nerve endings had needed to be augmented by biowires but it had been a controlled operation. Nepeta’s wound was not bleeding and the three inch long incision he had made to repair the damage had been neat, easy to suture and seal shut even if he did have to graft part of the prosthesis outside of her body.

This though, this was something else.

Serket had seemed calm but Equius knew enough from both his schoolfeedings and personal research to know that she was most likely in shock. Her almost panicked laughter when she fell to the floor bleeding was a dead give away, as was her desperate digging through his robot scrap pile. She had then had a screaming breakdown and passed out in a puddle of her own blood.

Equius didn't know what to think, but he did know what to do. He cracked the tile underneath Vriska when he went to lift her limp body from the floor of his give. Her head fell against his shoulder, the blood dripping from the ruin of her eye socket into his shoulder. In her passive state she looked harmless. Aurthour looked at him questioningly but Equius shook his head and began to make his way to his workshop.

He laid Serket’s body down on a padded work bench and rearranged her undamaged limbs so that she was resting as comfortably as she could, considering the circumstances. Equius took up a pair of scissors and cut away the remains of her jacket and shirt, dropping the shredded remains to the floor. 

He winced.

The damage was far more severe than he had first anticipated. The explosion, for obviously it had been an explosion, had severed Serket’s arm. It had not been a very clean break however and what remained of her arm was deeply burned and in tatters. It would need to be amputated fully, most likely up to the shoulder joint, if he was going to graft a working prosthesis there. Her ganderbulb was a lost cause, the socket filled with shrapnel, the nerves burned beyond possible hope of reconnection. The best he would be able to do was clean the wound and remove whatever fragments were within. 

He started there, a pair of forceps and a tray beside him to gather up the pieces he pulled from her face. He could not tell what the pieces are, only that they seem to be made of a solid white material. They made a plink when they were dropped on the tray. 

Sporadically Vriska would shift and moan, or try to jerk away. She stayed passed out however and once Equius was sure that the wound was clear he covered it in antiseptic and bandaged her head. There wasn't anything there for him to fix.

When he went to touch her arm she winced once again in pain, only this time her lips turned up in a snarl even as she slept. Her head jerked sideways, her face facing him. Her hair left behind a trail of blood on the workbench. 

Equius had hoped that we would be able to administer aid without having to give Serket narcotics, but her reaction to his tentative touch on her arm had proven otherwise. Thankfully he had a stash of painkillers left over from Nepeta’s injury. 

The painkilling patches were of high quality, as befitting any product sold to a noble blueblood, but the dosage on them was specifically tailored to the needs of an oliveblood. They would not be strong enough to numb all the pain from Serket’s injuries, but Equius was hopeful that they would help enough to keep her from lashing out. 

It was Aurthour that unpackaged four of the painkilling patches and placed them on Vriska’s bare midriff. After ten minutes had passed Equius again made to touch Serket’s injured arm. She moaned, but did not stir. 

Still, to be sure, Equius waited another ten minutes before picking up a sharp scalpel and making the first incision.The bone in her uppermost arm would need to be removed, since it was fractured beyond repair, and then he would need to cut away the burnt and damaged tissue before he began to graft a harvest of biowire to the nerves in her shoulder.

He wasn't a doctorturer, or a surgeonnihilator, but he was used to working with small wires and delicate components.

*~*

When Vriska next awoke there was a silver blue prosthesis where her arm had once been and neither she nor Equius ever mentioned what had occurred.


End file.
